Kuma
Kuma Rage Urskan In the valley of fire, where the Baron of the Abyss rules all, there lies the lake of fire. This lake is a crevasse where the crust of Edenea has cracked open to reveal the hot liquid rock inside. The lake burns so hot that few races in Edenea dare to step close, and even fewer choose to live close by. However, in the middle of the lake of fire lies an island, floating on the magma. This island has stood for as long as the magma has poured and houses one race; the Rage Urskans. The Rage Urskans are an evolution of bears that have lived in the wild in Edenea for millennia. What makes the Rage Urskans different is their clear evolution, which was caused by the boiling hot magma that spewed in their region combining with the mana it unearthed from Edenea’s core. The Magma exploding and the mana releasing combined with the bears’ food source, and over several hundred years the Rage Urskans came to be. The Rage Urskans have grown completely different from their Ursine brethren, and have evolved to speak and fight as other races do in Edenea. The Rage Urskans have grown so aggressive and violent in fact, that fighting is simply the only existence they have come to know. War is a constant in the lives of Rage Urskans and affects their every whim. Rage Urskans are born either in the midst of battle, with their mothers only pausing momentarily from combat to give birth, and continuing battle thereafter with a cub in her arm, or they are born in the magma lake, in the hottest heat in Edenea. This rough birth gives the Rage Urskans a zest for violence and a constant search for the heat they felt at the moment of their birth, almost in a drug-like fashion. The Rage Urskans spend their lives in a constant state of aggression and are very difficult to calm down once they go into a state of rage (for which they are named). Rage Urskans are surprisingly social for such aggressive beings, however they fight so often that not many other races can socialize with them, making the Rage Urskans very introverted from other races, and they barely communicate with any other race unless on the battlefield. Kuma is much the same as his fellow Rage Urskans. Kuma was born in the fiery heat of battle on the shores of the magma lake, falling from his mother into the shallows of the magma lake. The heat of battle combined with the heat of the magma gave Kuma a zest for combat unlike any Rage Urskan before him. Kuma has fought in countless battles but has never been able to feel the sensation he felt at the moment of his birth, and he lives to recreate the fire necessary to create that sensation once more, even if it means his death. In fact, he expects to die from it. Kuma is the embodiment of aggression. The Overlord will take Kuma away from his homeland on an expedition, which aggravates Kuma even more. Kuma will travel with the Overlord in the search for the hottest fire of battle he can find, and he plans to die in that fire. It is his purpose, his calling, his destiny, and anything else surrounding his path to a glorious flaming death are mere details and wasted ideals to him. Kuma’s aggression is always at boiling point, and now that he is leaving his homeland, his anger is at an all time high. Don’t get in Kuma’s way.